Question: How many numbers are in the first $20$ rows of Pascal's Triangle (from the $0$th row to the $19$th row)?
Explanation: We start with the $0$th row, which has $1$ number. Each row has one more number than the previous row. Thus, we can see that row $n$ has $n+1$ numbers.
Since we want the sum of numbers in the rows $0$ to $19$, we sum up every number from $1$ to $20$ to get $\frac{(1+20)\cdot 20}{2}=\boxed{210}$.